narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inushima/Chaos Labyrinth
File:Uchiha Symbol.svg.png Shadow Clone Technique Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Silent Killing Six Paths Yang Power Spiralling Ring/Great Spiralling Ring Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Summoning Technique (Okori) Truth-Seeking Ball Will Materialisation *Wood Clone Technique **Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees Wood Release: Cutting Technique Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique Wood Release: Hand Tool Manipulation Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique Wood Release: Wood Human Technique Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees Yin Release: Spiritual Weapon | weapons = Extraterrestrial Kunai Military Rations Pill Poison Ryō ($1,000,000,000) Shuriken }} Inushima ''', also known as '''Almighty to few ninjas, is a assassin shinobi. He hails from the village of Amegakure, under the gray skies within the land of the rain, but He was born in the warm temperatures of Konohagakure within the Land of Fire . He is apart of the group, Nanabake, and one of the group's high ranking leaders. Inushima's lineage stems from the great Uchiha Clan of Konohagakure, however his mother at a young age, moved to Amegakure when she found out that she pregnant with her only son at the time, Inushima, wanting him to start his life off there. Due to his lineage within the Hyūga, he has vast knowledge of the Gentle Fist, a fighting style signature to the clan and was taught it by his own mother. He is presumed to be the only user of his own signature attack, the one in which members of Nanabake refer to him as the Many and No One. Among being a Uchiha, he is immensely skilled within utilizing chakra. Though being a member of the group, his membership is quite secret, and when not apart of the group he is a noble of the underground of Amegakure, a secret King within the crime world of the village. Although not being known physically, his name holds much power to it. Even a simple reference of his name could make a nation's leader cower in fear, and perhaps try to do what is done to keep Almighty from being involved with anything in their village, even though that it's potentially an impossible feat. Any actions of Inushima are actually calculated within his mind. This involves thinking over the risks and outcomes of the said event. Inushima thinks of himself as a free ninja, not being ordered by anyone at all within the shinobi world, except perhaps the entity above him and everyone else, whom is even above his power. That being said, he responds to no one and acts on his own thoughts and wishes. This is why he doesn't think to title himself as good or bad, as he could easily change the adjective just by feeling a different type of way at a different time. He once persuaded a man to kill himself, just by manipulating the sound around him making him hear the words suicide and other words of death and destruction. This drove the man to madness, and he committed suicide, relieving a nation of a tyrant with ease. Background Even at a young age, Inushima displayed an extraordinary amount of talent. At the age of nine Inushima towered above his peers in every display of intellect, strategy, and basic shinobi skills, Inushima was a perfect shinobi in every sense of the word, or in other words a "genius". As noted by his schoolmates, Inushima was very unobtrusive however, his charismatic nature lead him to be the top graduate of his class. Basic shinobi trials to become a chunin were merely child’s play compared to his ideals. While at the academy Inushima had met many enemies and friends as well. One of the people whom respected Inushima the most was childhood friend Ken. Ken was from the famed Ohiro clan and the clan was arguably the largest of its time. Ken was the friend that took Inushima out from his reticence and caused him to become more extroverted. During his short time at the academy, Inushima often questioned his reason for existence and often times wondering what his purpose in life was. Inushima often spent his moments of pondering near a small ravine, this is also a very memorable area as Inushima and Ken used to spar here in their younger years. During their sparring sessions, Inushima would showcase some of his haringan prowess to his peer Ken, who was a Wind Release user. Chunin Exams It was during his Chunin exams, that he awakened one of his byakugan's abilities. His group was second to enter the area that the exam makers had selected that year for the participants to battle within. It was the same as most of the exams, Inushima's group (Team 6) was given a Earth scroll and instructed to find another scroll, however it had to be a Heaven scroll. Immediately, Inushima rushed in, his team follow on the rear of him. Titus, the wind user, was talented at manipulationing the wind into objects. He created a square of wind chakra under the team, to lift them into the air, but they were above the trees of the forest and yet they were effectively covered from the eye sight of the opponents. Inushima, knew what he had to do, he was the sensor of the group, and so on instinct, he activated his byakugan. Immediately he could see the chakra signatures of the opponents that were within a 6 metre radius. Inushima and Ken, were a dynamic duo, however their sensei had always told the two to remember to include Dan, their other teammate in their actions, whatever the matter. That was when they first were assembled. But now , they knew to do it as if it was the back of their hand. "Dan, there's a group." Inushima spoke, as Ken moved them down at a steady speed towards the triple threat of shinobi. Inushima smiles as Dan nodded. Dan created a earth wall in front of the unsuspecting shinobi and pulled the wall back, forcefully pushing the team towards them. While this happened, Inushima moved forward and swiftly jabbed his opponents in rapid succession, disabling their tenketsu, and preventing them from molding chakra until the damage healed. They weren't damaged any other way physically, and got themselves balanced and began to run, but not before they were each were met with a different obstacle. One was met with a wind sword to the stomach, one with Inushima's normal yet chakra enhanced sword aimed at a throat, along with a earthen dagger at the others forehead. Inushima was the speaker for his group. "'' Hand over the Heaven scroll peacefully." He said, deactivating his Byakugan quietly. The ninjas, each jumped backwards, making handseals, only to each blow out a mini flame, a weak gust of wind, and a amount of water that had no more tha. What one would have in a small shot glass. They each looked at each other, in confused, with one saying, "What the-" Only before being each attacked with a slash from some type of weapon from the opponents. Inushima was the one who retrieved the scroll from the team's satchel, before he moved along to find the tower, with Ken and Dan behind him. Several minutes after their departure from the other group's former area, they were hit by a barrage of water and wind blasts, sending them flying into the dusty, hard earth under them. They each hit the ground with a thud, and as they recovered their eyes came to see six figures within the canopy, in the trees. The group was a combination of two groups who had made a treaty with each other to find scrolls for each group. They encircled Inushima, Ken, and Dan. They looked sinister in appearance. Four of them moved along, heading in another direction. The trio prepared for battle. Inushima activated his sharingan, Ken drew his bo-staff, and Dan levitated rocks around him. They were Immediately met by a variety of objects. Dan blocked incoming shuriken with his rocks and Ken intercepted them with his staff. Inushima, dodged a shuriken, only to then be hit by a metal ball of sorts , right in the forehead. This sent him spralling to the floor in pain, he struggled to keep his focus on then men, as his vision was going blurry. Barely through the blurred sight, he saw figures grab Dan and Ken. He began to panic. "''Don't move or they die. Hand over the scrolls." He heard the voice say. Inushima began to cry. He knew Ken and Dan didn't want him to give up the scrolls. He looked at them, tears running down his cheeks as he didn't know what to do. He wanted so desperately to get to the men and save his friends. Then in a sudden moment, he vanished into thin air... Dan...Ken...Sensei...Mother... Those four people ran throughout his mind. All within an instant. Within that quick passage of time, he saw an all white environment. But then he was gone.. He reappeared in between the men. He was as confused as they looked but he managed to react faster than they could regain their thinking. He frowned , drawing his sword and slicing them both, violently as he could. The first fell with ease, however, the second man was faster than the other. He dodged and kicked Inushima. Dan and Ken watched from afar, shocked with awe. The man stood over Inushima and pointed a Kunai at him. A tear trailed down Inushima's cheek, dripping on onto his shirt. Then his Sharingan flared a red color, the same it had did when he had mysteriously teleported. The attacker made no signs that he had seen the change of glowing eyes. A sort of white orb emerged from Inushima's right hand as he propelled forward with great speed, directed at the man's chest, on the left side where the heart was located. It pierced the chest and heart like a knife piercing a sort of pancake. The man, had a look of awe upon his face, clenching the area where the beam had hit, as thick red liquid spread from the hole that was now there, onto his clothes and turning the front part of it a crimson bloodred. Inushima remained laying in shock, not knowing what had just occurred. After a few moments, the man fell backwards, the open hole letting blood fall out and onto the ground below. His teammates immediately ran to the body to investigate, only then to go to Inushima, who was still on the ground. The mysterious glowing had been relieved from his eyes, and they simply stared at him, with him staring back. The silence was broken when Ken shouted out. "That was awesome!" And Dan smiled, "How did you do that?" The only response that they got was was a simple "'' I don't know''" They then helped him up. After a few minutes of rummaging through the attackers' things, they found a Heaven scroll as well as a earth scroll. So now they had a total of two sets of the needed scrolls. They managed to find a Military Rations Pill, and Dan and Ken decided that Inushima should be the one to use it, to restore his reserves, as that weird unknown attack that he had preformed looked as if it had drained him drastically, giving his body a sickly pail color. Even though his reserves had been replenished, he still complained that his head was in pain. After hours of traveling, they made it to the center of the environment. They met a girl wandering, apart of the exams, but she claimed she had gotten lost away from her group. She was skilled at Medical-Ninjutsu, and thus after trading information about where she could find water. But strangely, her "teammates" located her after she healed Inushima. Inushima found this very suspicious and thus as they left, he got Dan to form a sort of earthen cube around the other group. He looked inside with his byakugan, only to find them punching the walls, attempting to get out. Inushima's group then ran away, trying to gain distance from the other. When they arrived at the center tower, they turned in both sets of the scrolls, as the duo of man and woman there complimented them for having two sets, calling them "impressive". Sadly, Dan and Ken both only made it to the semifinals. Inushima made it to the true finals of the tournament, however he lost on the last round, as the opponent managed to get dust into his eyes, burning them and effectively throwing him off. After the results and the next few days of recovery (hard recovery for Inushima's eyes) from the battles, Team 6 were exiting the Land of Earth, and were quite close to its border. Before they were able to leave, Inushima and the others felt a moving underground. They all stopped to conclude what exactly was happening. Inushima was on his guard, as he thought there was some sort of trap. He watched as his Sensei do the same. Swiftly, a woman emerged from the ground in front of them. He walked forward and introduced herself. The Land of Iron woman wanted to talk, surprisingly to Inushima out of all of them. She had a proposal, she had said, as she had taken a special “interest” in him. At first Inushima was cautious, but his Sensei encouraged him to talk with the jonin. The Exams are all about improving relataions and ties with the other countries. So Inushima heard the Land of Iron kunoichi out, and she surprised him with an offer to visit the Land of Iron! Her genin had been the one who had thrown the dust into Inushima's eyes, but he respected him, and looked at him somewhat as a rival now. They had personally made her asked if he’d go with them to their homeland, to train alongside, and become stronger together, for an unspecified amount of time. Inushima told his Sensei, and after talking it over multiple times, he allowed Inushima to go. Though some Amegakure shinobi would be sent to supervise, Inushima would be allowed to go to the Iron Country, for training, and improving the relations between the Rain and the Iron. So Inushima said his goodbyes, and he departed a different way with the Iron shinobi to go to the Land of Iron, where he’d stay for three and a half years at the least. Personality Disposition of the Almighty Almighty (万能 Bannou) has transformed drastically over his lifetime, not only physically evolution, but as well mentally advanced changes. His mother and father envisioned their expected son to be a godsend from the heavens, one who would be something special to the world, someone who would make it a better place. Something that would leave a mark on the Shinobi world forever. As a child he could see the world's corruption and he hoped to end it. Due to his father's status as the Water Daimyō, he would often hear his parents discuss the political news of the Shinobi world at their dinner table, as they were careless of letting him hear about the topics, and due to this he would hear almost their whole conversations before the subject was changed or stopped due to their eating. These topics would mostly consist of talk about cleaning up the mess and destruction that the Fourth Great Shinobi War left behind. After hearing such talk, he'd long to do something about it, dream of it in fact. His parents also spoke of the corruption of the world's government and criminal underworld and he would listen to them, barely touching his dish so that he wouldn't finish and be excused. His father spoke of how the other Daimyō, and other leaders, were being paid off with great sums of money from criminal organizations and such, just to turn their backs on their crimes. Just thinking of such a low, disregard of what could possibly happen to others, such as injury or even death, make him angry upon thought. He felt that something needed to be done about it, and he would eradicate, obliterate most, if not all, of this detrimental comportment. His parents barely paid attention to him, except for at night when his mother sang to him. But even that stopped after a while. He as a child, yet older in his teens, kept more to himself and he wasn't shyer than others, he just deemed others as not worth his time and only a distraction. This manner was making himself as someone who didn't acquire much attention from his peers and other adults . Despite his quiet composition, he was really hot-headed but held it in most of the time, due to his complete control of maintaining his composure. He desired no friends. No relationships. No ties. Most people irritated him, as the other males of the class usually sat at the back of the room and giggled like buffoons, worst than the girls. He judged people immediately by how they acted when he first met them, as making a great, lasting, first impression is very important. The person wouldn't have to impress him, however not making a fool themselves is key. He cared nothing about their clan or Kekkei Genkai, as long as their clan was not min conflict with his clan at the moment, their was no dispute between them at first notice. After years, when he was older, near the age of fifteen, he already had a name within the village from some of the criminals in the underworld. They even viewed him as king among them, they wouldn't bow, however they respected him highly. Such events would lead to some of them referring to him as Almighty. A name like this, it was a reference of power. This name would be his code name, people would schedule to meet Almighty without even knowing his physical appearance. Around this time, he lost his mother. This turn of events took a toll on him, and thus he became more solitary, and secluded himself from others for a long period of time. He set off in depression, leaving the village to train, wanting to exchange his depression for power. It was only then, five years later, on the exact date he left he returned. It seemed his name still held power within the Land of rain, and he immediately began making moves. He was a shadow, almost never seen, and if he was seen, those whom laid eyes upon him died at the scene or soon after. He became very wealthy, much wealthier than before. He became a Kingpin of sorts, controlling all drugs and usually most crimes that occurred in the village either against a rival person or group. The competitors weren't competition any more. He had successfully ran them out of business, after planning a dinner, and inviting the men and their whole guard. After a wonderful dinner, they all seemed to fall "asleep" after a few bites. What a tragic scene. They never awoke. The mansion had been their final resting place. Inushima had began a part of his self proclaimed life long goal, as he had cleared the drug trade and the other top criminal organizations out of Amegakure. The Compassionate Shadow Inushima once had the choice to kill or spare a entire family of shinobi. He had almost finished it as told. It was a simple mission. Locate the target. Eliminate the target. Eliminate his family to keep them from telling the story. Inushima was fine with it, he had located the enemy and disposed of him. He had killed mother, and older adult brothers. He made to the last family member, the youngest, sister. She was small and seemed to be around four or five years of age. Inushima couldnt bring himself to kill the little girl. She begged him. He could not kill her, not directly. He simply knocked her unconscious and set the house on fire, not looking back to, see if she had burned up with the other bodies of the family. He still had nightmares of the little girl's face in his dreams over the next few nights. Appearance Presence of a King Inushima's appearance is anything but average. Like in his younger years, Inushima’s hair is very long and frazzled, and of course it’s a standard shade of jet black, being roughly spiked without any of its beautiful end points extending below one foot of the tip of his spinal cord.. Inushima’s physical appearance is very intimidating standing roughly 190cm (6’8) in height and with his five year expedition; Inushima has achieved a “ripped” muscle definition. His face has a very monotone appearance, which is only deepened by his solid crimson eyes that come off as being emotionless to some people a first glance. Inushima wears a quite dark outfit which consists of all black garbs to include a black combination of shirt and pants. His shirt is a perfectly key black that looks something like a high shade of coal. This shirt features a collar that extends up to cover about half of his neck, and its long sleeves cover his entire arm. Inushima sometime wears loose, black shozoku pants that allow for excellent movement. Like most ninja, Inushima wears open two shinobi sandals, to reduce the sound that he makes when walking, which is perfect for the situations when he needs to be steathly, whereas other types of footwear such as boots would be too loud for such occurrences. Inushima also carries a black and white ninjaken katana on his back that he utilizes as his primary close-range weapon besides his hands. Inushima carries a small, but unique shuriken and kunai holster, around which is on the same side as his left hand, his dominant hand. Abilities Kekkei Genkai The Cursed Eyes Bedamned Eyes After he witnesses his mothers assassination, Inushima awakens the Mangekyō Sharingan, after observing as the unknown man sliced he rin half with one slash of his sword. He didn't know that this would lead to gaining the Mangekyo, as he really (while being a very smart man) had no knowledge of the dojutsu. The awakening of it was very painful, especially to his eyes but Inushima thought of it as after effects of over using them in battle. The slice of the sword against his mother's chest had created a large amount of blood, that splattered across the room, hitting the walls with a "splat". His eyes were in much pain after using them, but the awakening was so intense that Inushima passed out, gratefully not hitting his head on the way down. When he awoke weeks later, it turned out that his lover, who happened to be a Medical-Nin had nursed him to keep him alive. She said that he had been in a coma for weeks and that she found him bruised up and lying on the cold floor. She asked what happened and he didn't tell her. And thought nothing more of it as she left the room. He suddenly felt a rush of chakra into him as his eyes changed pattern and he was overcome with anger. He knew of nothing of this power, and it reacted with his body and he passed out once more. He woke up two days later, finding a note that his lover had went out for errands and that she'd return soon. He raised from his bed and immediately went down to his laboratory. He didn't conduct many experiments but it was where he kept all of his mother's belongings. After years of not even bothering to touch her stuff, he deemed that he must do it now. He found a journal, and a special tablet which had writing inscribed on it, but he couldn't read it. He read her whole journal, finding many things about his mother that he didn't know. He found that the real reason his mother had left Konohagakure was because she had stolen a tablet sacred to the Uchihaa, and the leader of Amegakure allowed her safety within the village. He also read that to read the tablet you needed to have the Rinnegan activated, thus none Uchiha could read it. He activated his Magekyo and could now read the tablet, but barely. It spoke of the Mangekyo Sharingan', a dojutsu coveted by the Uchiha clan, and that no Uchiha had reached in decades. Then the tablet spoke of how to control it, which seemed to stick within his mind mysteriously. Celestial Energy After discovering a floating temple within the Thermosphere of the World, above the planet, while trying to reach the moon. Inushima remembers that he could see a floating temple. His Tenseigan Chakra Cloak managed to allow him to breathe in space. He flew to the temple and explored. As he walked in he could see a pedestal with a ring on it. He deactivated his Tenseigan cloak and realized he could still breathe. The temple must've had it's own atmosphere. He approached the object and picked it up, examining it closely. He could hear Hamura speaking quietly within his head. My nephew's creation..I've never encountered one of these before, even with any other reincarnates. The Ōtsutsuki Clan ancestor stated. Right at that instant, Inushima was attacked. As he dodged the incoming punch at him, he managed to turn and see a giant humanoid figure. It didn't give him time to even breathe properly. The figure lunged at him once more with blinding speed, attempting to rush him and run him over. Inushima activated his Byakugan and side-stepped the guardian and stretched out an arm. A pink orb formed in his palm, and he pushed his hand forward and slammed it into the guardian's abdomen area, ripping a hole through it. He removed his hand and watched as it fell to the hard, black rocked floor of the temple. The celestial energy is cosmic energy. This allows him to use his Celestial Energy to enhance his jutsu even his dojutsu with it, greatly enhancing their effects and destructive power. He has shown to be able to create constructs out of the Celestial Energy, even creating chakra threads, a special sand, and other weapons. Ninjutsu Chakra Inushima has always had a dominant chakra, as shown when he was young when he was already able to manipulate his Chakra enough and use Kamui, which usually requires stronger chakra than a mere young shinobi. After the time skip his chakra reserves grew greater after developing his Sharingan to a further degree of control than others. He is still able to fight effectively even when he uses his dojutsu and techniques for a long period of time meaning it is not the quantity of how much he has it is the quality of his chakra and how efficiently he uses it. Inushima has excellent control over his chakra, and has a chakra reserve rivaling most of other high caliber shinobi. He has gained such control over it, that he has learned to be able to combine his chakra with his taijutsu to increase the sheer force and power of it. This such great control was brought on by meditation and training. He uses the chakra in a unique manner. He attacks normally, yet right before hitting the opponent, he would amplify it in a short burst to the desired location of his body. Of course, his lineage comes into play with this as well. The Uchiha are known for their vast amount of chakra reserves and ability to use it effectively, especially the pure blooded clan members. Since he is one of the Uchiha to be pure blooded, he is granted this dominance over those who are hybrids of other clans. His skill in chakra control have ascended him to the shinobi he is today. This has been proven as not many can control their gift as beautifully and skillfully as he can. Even though Inushima mostly uses his Sharingan in battle, he does use other means, such as chakra based attacks. An example of this is when he manipulates his chakra to form structures, such as a sword of highly condensed chakra, to use upon opponents. By having such control over these weapons, he can even create them from a distance, making true physical weapons, such as a chakra kunai from a few feet away from him. These constructed weapons, are highly durable. However being durable, they are quite dangerous, they can cut through most materials, all if he puts enough chakra into them. If an opponent were to try and block an incoming attack from one of his weapons, it would slice, or break, the weapon or object with ease. He could even create a shield that could stand up to a Susanoo sword attack. Inushima has even broken through a war fan and sword that was being used in conjunction with Uchiha Return. If one were to absorb his chakra, they could be controlled from within by him, if they don't convert his chakra into their own, which isn't a easy task. Due to this dominant chakra, he can control his chakra without moving. By adding his chakra to an object , he can effectively control it as if it was telekinetic. He can also manipulate it such as changing the shape of it. Sound Manipulation Inushima is able to create and control sound waves by manipulating the air with chakra. With this power, he is able to create, distort or even remove sound within a large area around them. He also able to send sonic bursts which can disorient or even cause pain to others; however, over use of these sonic bursts will cause the same effects on him, and cause some pain to his ears. These can be using to physically push away opponents. These bursts have enough sheer force to break a person's bones. Due to it being sound and moving at the speed of sound, these attack are also very fast in terms of speed, and could reach an opponent before they could even blink. Taijutsu He likes to get up close and personal with his enemies which are right in front of Genjutsu, which is never used or when he wants to attempt to quickly end a fight, he believes it is lazy ninja strategy fighting with your eyes and not your body aswell. Inushima's Taijutsu was at a very high level since he became genin. His skills improved after gaining more knowledge within the style of fighting. He shows a high level of speed and reflexes as he was the fastest in his genin ninja class. He has always valued speed over strength. He is known as someone who prefers to attack before an opponent has a chance to weave jutsu. Inushima uses his speed to create a blitz style of battle. Rapid strikes, followed by his steps and afterimages. His knowledge of the human body, allows him to know where to correctly hit his opponents. These special places can effectively paralyze or disable those specific limbs. With his byakugan activated, he can see the tenketsu of opponents and hit them to stop them. His speed can create intangible clones of himself without aide of chakra. However, these clones usually freeze in his last movement of their creation as they are created through burst. Inushima's speed is combined with extreme levels of acrobats. Inushima is a highly resilient man. He is known to be able to take from small to medium amounts of damage without feeling a thing. He has very good skill as he has been using it for a long time. Kenjutsu Inushima is very well versed in the art of using ninja tools. However, Inushima has come to enjoy using swords as his form of weaponry. Inushima uses his swords in the form of Kenjutsu, the art of the sword, or Bōjutsu, the art of the staff. Each art was practiced in accordance with innumerable styles, and there are sub specializations centered upon the use of all the various types of long and short swords and staffs. These styles stem from newly created ones from himself to even others that were thought to be lost from the ancient times. Inushima utilizes a total of five different staffs in which they are stowed in a scroll kept on Inushima’s back. Each of these staffs utilize a special ability steering towards the elemental side which includes the lightning element, fire element, water element, wind element and the earth element. These spears are used in conjunction as a quintessence with each other in order to concentrate their power into an even smaller and more condensed form. The staffs are normally disguised as a type of wooden cane on missions, but are usually sealed in the scroll. Inushima normally uses the staffs when facing against weaker opponents. These unique staffs are actually small portions of power from other ninja themselves. Inushuima has been, seen to defeat multiple opponents using these enchanted spears alone, using only grace and swift piercing strikes to unavoidable and dangerous regions. Inushima appears to be ambidextrous, being able to wield his sword with his right hand and then switch it to the left; this gives him element of surprise against those who are truly unaware of him abilities as a master swordsmen. Barrier Ninjutsu Inushima has studied many different types of jutsu, with barrier ninjutsu being one of the most easy for him. A barrier that he uses mostly is a quite simple, as it is designed to keep an opponent contained. He uses this for tasks where he simply must keep an opponent from escaping death. He can make the barrier all around the area, keeping the opponent from going up and down as well as the other directions. The more chakra he adds to it, the more defense it has. To keep from wasting his massive amounts of chakra on this, he has created receivers for this. Large amounts of chakra, so when damage is done to the barrier, it is replenished by the chakra in the receiever. He also can use one type of barrier that passively absorbs chakra and delivers it to him after converting it to his own. The more chakra he adds, can determine the defense and the rate at how much chakra it absorbs at a time. Gates of Vahalla: A barrier ninjutsu, initiated by a seal. When Inushima places the seal, an invisible barrier is created around the area and can be moved and by Inushima's mental command. He uses this mainly for powerhouses that use chakra as a main source of battle. While within the barrier any chakra that is not of the same signature as his is released is broken down to an atomic level, thus basically destroying the attack almost. This has been used many times on convert missions by Inushima. It has been shown to even be able to snuff the great flames of the Amaterasu within seconds, so any other jutsu of lower caliber is just as vulnerable. The downside to this barrier is that it has no sense of friend or foe, so if Inushima was to use it while teamed with allies. His opponents and his allies attacks would be effected. The walls of the barrier are invisible but if one were looking at it with a Sharingan or another dojutsu, they'd see a large rectangular prism/cube with a unique design on the faces. This barrier is dominant over most forms of jutsu, including other barriers. If another barrier was to be formed within or outside of barrier, it would effectively cancel it out. Years after creating the barrier, Inushima found a way to filter the chakra signatures that is within it. It can stretch a great distance , as far as Inushima wants but it costs more chakra for it be used. While within it as well, Inushima's techniques are enhanced and he can freely teleport instantly in it. As well it has a space-time.ninjutsu block, which prevents his opponents from getting out through the use of space time techniques. He can also freeze and slow down time within it, but the chakra filter does not apply to this ability so friend and foe among it will be affected. Quotes } Trivia